la nota
by yukii04
Summary: en la clase E nadie entendía porque karma no iba a clases desde hace una semana y un día aparese una extraña nota en su banco y algunos estudiantes junto con Koro sensei deciden espiarlo, lo que se encuentran los va a dejar atónitos... asanoXkarma... ansatsu kyoushitsu


**Pos el fic va de asano y karma, amo esta pareja y espero que les guste.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: yaoi lemon… creo**

La nota

En el edificio destartalado de la clase E estaban todos los alumnos rodeando un banco en particular, este estaba vacío, lo que les llamó la atención en un primer lugar. Karma no había ido al colegio en toda la semana, era normal que se salteara clases, pero no toda una semana. Ya para el viernes nagisa comenzó a preocuparse, no le contestaba el teléfono ni le hablaba, lo peor de la situación era que karma iba al instituto, pero ni siquiera subía la montaña, después del timbre de comienzo de clase ya no le veían por ningún lado, como solo lo veían unos cinco segundos al día, sabían que el estado físico del pelirrojo todavía se encontraba estable, pero a nagisa y al resto de la clase le preocupaba que haya perdido la poca conciencia de moral que esté todavía mantenía.

_y si se murió ¿?_ preguntó curioso isogai

_lo vimos esta mañana_ contestó nagisa

_pero esto no es normal_ sobre el escritorio de karma había una nota con una excelente caligrafía

"Te veo a la segunda hora detrás del gimnasio"

No tenía firma, pero si respuesta, y era obviamente de karma.

"si se te dan las agallas "

Eso demostraba, de alguna forma u otra que el pelirrojo seguía vivo, por ahora, nadie sabía quién había dejado la nota o el "porque" de que no se la había llevado.

_y si vamos ¿?_ preguntó nakamura mirando a la cosa amarilla que tenían como profesor

_por que no ¿?_ contestó el supuesto adulto entre ellos

_sensei estoy seguro de que karma no querria…_ intento decir nagisa pero para cuando se dio cuenta el pulpo amarillo, isogai, nakamura y un par de estudiantes más se habían ido.

El peliceleste los siguió por el bien de karma, por suerte para el pelirrojo solo había unos seis estudiantes y koro-sensei espiándolo.

Después de bajar la montaña se dirigieron a la parte de atrás del gimnasio, ya era un poco pasadas de la hora que decía el papel, pero solo estaba karma apoyado contra la pared, los "sin vida" o cotillas, estaban escondidos tras arbustos y árboles espiándolo sin decir ni una palabra. Solo estaba allí parado, como si nada tomando un helado de fresa.

_luego te sonrojas si digo que hueles a fresas_ se escuchó una vos que se asomó del otro lado del gimnasio y camino a paso tranquilo hacia karma, era asano

_que querías ¿?_ dijo el pelirrojo tirando en un bote de basura el poco helado que tenia

_no puedo solo querer verte ¿?_ preguntó a solo unos pasos de él

_no, siendo tú no_ dijo serio

_tienes razón, sabes lo que quiero_ dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad

_no, dímelo por favor_ él no se iba a quedar atrás

Karma avanzaba lentamente hacia asano sin quitar su sonrisa característica, el pelinaranja no iba a bajar la guardia y le seguía mirando retador sin moverse ni un poco. Estaban a escasos centímetros.

_tenemos que hablarlo_ dijo asano cambiando su expresión a una de preocupado y alejándose solo un poco del otro

_no, así estamos bien… no ¿?_ seguía avanzando, no iba a dejar que el otro se escapara

_karma esto no puede quedar así_ no pudo retroceder más cuando su espalda chocó contra la pared del límite del instituto

_que acaso no te gusta ¿?_ dijo sonriendo y aprisionándolo contra dicha pared

_claro que me gusta pero esto…_ fue interrumpido por los labios de karma

El pelirrojo había tomado el cuello de la camisa del otro y unido sus labios en un beso algo brusco. Asano quería hablar, de verdad quería solucionar lo que pasaba entre ellos pero así no podía. Y aunque le parecía lindo, no se sentía cómodo cuando karma guiaba, puso sus manos en la cintura del pelirrojo y lentamente esté soltó su agarre de la camisa y pasó a acariciar los pelos naranjas del otro. Asano dio vuelta a karma poniéndolo entre la pared y él, de a poco el beso se iba tonando más fuerte. Sus labios eran tibios y se amoldaban el uno al otro, asano mordió levemente en labio inferior del pelirrojo y cuando estaba a punto de quejarse, el pelinaranja introdujo su lengua en la boca del otro. Ahora sentían como sus lenguas se rozaban, sentían la respiración agitada y el corazón del contrario latir a más no poder. Asano metió sus manos en la camisa del otro sintiendo como se estremecía ante su tacto, no movía las manos de lugar, aún estaban sobre el cinturón de karma tocando con suavidad su piel, pero sabía que eso no iba a durar. Lentamente, aprovechando que su compañero estaba sumamente concentrado en sentir su sabor a través del beso, subió lentamente sus manos hasta el pecho del chico, aunque la camisa no lo dejaba llegar y a duras penas, aún sin romper el beso, desabrochó su camisa. Karma sabía lo que venía, y si, le gustaba la idea de hacerlo detrás del gimnasio donde se besaron por primera vez, pero no iba a dejar que gakushuu se la metiera en el suelo rasposo de ese colegio, no afuera. Pero no le molestaba divertirse un rato con él.

Las manos de asano comenzaron a jugar con los pezones de karma, provocando que esté soltara unos gemidos que fueron ahogados en el beso. Luego de unos minutos la necesidad de respirar se hizo evidente y ambos se separaron de forma inesperada, provocando que un hilo de saliva saliera de entre sus labios. Karma agitado y sonrojado se limpió la saliva y mirando para otro lado intento taparse un poco con la remera y el saco que tenía desabrochado, para su desgracia miró al pelinaranja justo cuando se mordía el labio inferior soltando un pequeño gruñido ronco por ver al otro de forma tan provocativa. En ese momento, cuando sus miradas llenas de lujuria se cruzaron fue cuando ya no iban a contenerse más, cuando perdieron de vista todo lo demás que no eran ellos. Karma solo se tiró en sima de asano y comenzaron a besarse con desesperación ya en el suelo, el de ojos violetas puso al pelirrojo debajo suyo colocando su pierna entre las de él y usando sus codos de sostén mientras acariciaba el pelo rojo del otro con algo de brusquedad. Ambos abrían la boca a más no poder y se besaban con desesperación.

Cuando karma intentó poner sus manos en algún lugar que le quedara cómodo a ambos se dio cuenta de la mejor opción, comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de asano tal y como lo había hecho con él antes, al mismo tiempo se encargaba de darle una pequeña atención extra. Con su rodilla acariciaba suavemente el miembro ya erecto de asano, aunque estaba dentro del pantalón, al ser de vestir la tela era lo suficientemente delgada para sentir las caricias que karma le daba. Gakushuu dejo de atender la boca del pelirrojo para basar a besar, lamer y hasta morder su cuello.

_a-asa-no_ decía karma arqueando el cuello para que esté tuviera más acceso

No contestó, sabía que solo lo llamaba para expresar la excitación que sentía en ese momento; por eso mismo, decidió que él también debía atender el miembro de su compañero. Bajó lentamente una de sus manos por el pecho de karma hasta llegar a su erección que sintió perfectamente a través del pantalón del uniforme. El pelirrojo dejo de usar su rodilla y metió por dentro del pantalón de asano su mano, y mientras acariciaba por dentro de la ropa el miembro de gakushuu, esté comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón y dejar la erección de karma fuera. Al sentir el frio aire en su pene caliente se estremeció y dejó escapar un gemido cuando sintió la mano del pelinaranja acariciar su glande. El gemido que dejo salir su compañero fue lo último que asano toleró, se acercó a su boca y comenzó a besarlo incluso más agresivamente que antes, alejo su cintura de karma sacando su mano de su pantalón, con desesperación se acomodó y comenzó a masturbar al pelirrojo luego de sacarle del todo los pantalones. Dejó de besarlo y se arrodillo entre sus piernas sin dejar de masturbarlo. Puso dos de sus dedos en la boca de karma y comenzó a moverlos de forma grotesca, cuando estaban lo suficientemente húmedos los sacó y penetró con ellos el ano del pelirrojo, ya no tenía tanto cuidado como las (muchas para ser solo una semana) veces anteriores, ese chico le alteraba los nervios, lo sacaba de las casillas, hacía que perdiera el control, porque además de un egocéntrico molesto y creído era lo más lindo que había visto, y más en esa ocasión, karma estaba con las piernas abiertas, las mejillas sonrojadas, las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, la saliva saliendo de la comisura de sus labios, gimiendo su nombre al ser penetrado solo por dos de sus dedos y siendo masturbado rápidamente… joder, era la mejor imagen que vio en años.

_a-a-asa-no p-por-favor ya no aguan-too_ intentaba decir entre gemidos

Gakushuu apresuró el ritmo de ambas acciones y karma terminó corriéndose en su mano. El pelinaranja se levantó y comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón pero karma lo detuvo le miro intentando sonreír aun sonrojado.

_v-vamos a mi casa_ le dijo con la respiración agitada

_de acuerdo_ le contestó sonriendo

Ambos se acomodaron la ropa y se fueron directo a la casa del pelirrojo. Pero del otro lado de los arbustos había unas seis personas y un extraño pulpo aun shockeados por la escena que acababan de ver.

_deberíamos acompañarlos a su casa_ dijo nakamura con una sonrisa pervertida despertando a todos del shock

_ni se te ocurra_ le contestó isogai evitando que los siguiera

_no sabía que karma…_empezó a decir nagisa

_deberían ir a clases, la clase de karasuma-sensei ya va a empezar_dijo tranquilo koro-sensei

_sensei… de esto no se entera nadie no ¿?_ preguntó yada

_no, que se los cuenten ellos_ dijo comenzando a subir la montaña

_n-no me imaginaba a karma-san como uke_ dijo timida okuda

_nadie lo hacía_ le contestó nakamura

 **Finnnnn**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, a mí me encanta esta pareja x si no se nota y es probable que suba más fics de ellos sin llegar al lime o lemon.**

 **Gracias y bessos, yukii**


End file.
